


And she means everything to me

by Gayasshit_ye_9



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Dinah is sick, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Helena is THE gentlewoman of the century, It just kind of happened, perhaps in history, there's a lot of fluff, though they haven't really established it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayasshit_ye_9/pseuds/Gayasshit_ye_9
Summary: Dinah is sick, so you bet Helena goes out of her way to take care of her
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 26
Kudos: 148





	And she means everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "she" by dodie  
> Really hope y'all enjoy this very soft drabble!

“Morning.” She got out, her voice more hoarse and weak than she expected. To Helena, it sounded like a mere whisper. It brought a careful smile to her face as she leaned her face on her arm and admired the beautiful woman beside her. A dark blond mane flowing over her shoulders and form, almost stealing Helena’s breath away.

“Why are we whispering?” Helena asked, smiling at Dinah and pushing some of her hair away from her face. Dinah rolled her eyes carefully but couldn’t stop grinning fully at her girlfriend. She was simply too cute.

“I…. think I’ve lost my voice.” With a vague motion towards her throat, Dinah talks slowly. Immediately, there’s a pang of what could only be pain or guilt in Helena’s eyes, it was hard to notice but it was there. She was hard to read, yet Dinah still learned to read her like a book anyway. The pain in her eyes quickly turned to determination as she tenderly pressed a kiss to Dinah’s forehead.

“I’ll go make you some tea.” Helena said lovingly before leaving the bed and pulling on the first clothes she could find. Dinah just let out a quick hum as a thank you. 

The sun made Helena squint as she padded lightly into the kitchen. While she filled up the kettle with water, a shy breeze came in through the open window, sprinkling her arms with goosebumps. Helena was never cold really, but sometimes all it took was a small wind to make her shiver. Though this could never compare to the shivers and goosebumps she got when listening to Dinah’s voice or looking into those deep eyes or smelling that sweet scent of hers that made her feel like home. 

As the kettle started doing its thing, Helena looked for the tea, she had no clue where it was though since Dinah usually made it for herself. As she opened more cabinets more grumbles escaped her mouth. This was not the time to not have tea, she had a sick girlfriend to take care of. 

Helena found herself a moment later looking through the fridge to see if she at least could whip up some food, realizing then that neither of them had been grocery shopping in a while. As she closed the fridge, she noticed a quiet shuffle of feet entering the room. Somehow after training for years to keep her guard up at all times, she found that not even a little flinch occurred as warm hands wrapped around her from behind, those same hands that had broken down her walls and made her feel the safest she had ever felt. 

“We’re out of tea,” Helena said guiltily and leaned into Dinah’s touch. The latter gave a weak grumble, resting her head on Helena’s broad shoulders. She quickly found herself looking up at her girlfriend’s face as her own hands were pressed against her lips as they opened again. 

“I’ll go to the store to pick up a few things, anything you need?” Helena gently placed small kisses on her knuckles. The singer had a smile on her face but also looked more or less deep in thought. She followed suit when Helena went to their apartment door and pulled on her boots.

“You know what, I can just come with,” Suddenly Helena stopped on her tracks and looked at her as if she had grown a second head. A look of ‘what did you just say’ on her face. Her boots were forgotten. 

“Oh my god Helena, I can come to the store, I lost my voice not my leg.” Dinah thought the argument was reasonable… had her sentence not come out in a pathetic mix of squeaks and hoarse noises. Her final confirmation that it was not reasonable at all came as Helena put her arms around her back and legs, picking her up like nothing. 

“Absolutely not, you need to rest.” Helena said firmly as she placed the squirming mess, also known as Dinah, back into bed. After tucking her into a blanket and giving a soft smooch to her forehead, Helena walked out. 

  
  


Dinah had drifted in and out of sleep several times when the front door opened, the familiar sound of boots placed back on the shoe rack and muffled treading over the wooden floor drifting into her bedroom. The steps disappeared into the kitchen. For a few moments, Dinah just listened to the sounds of rummaging and the kettle starting to boil. Helena eventually appeared with a steaming cup of tea in one hand and a vase filled with purple flowers in the other. After placing both items on the nightstand she sat down beside her on the bed, placing the back of her hand on Dinah’s forehead, sighing relieved when noticing there’s no fever present and rather a wide smile on her face.

“How are you feeling?” A careful smile surrounded her lips as she patiently waited for Dinah to build up her response. 

“I’m fine, just a bit tired and hoarse.” The obvious really, and Helena was clearly relieved, but something was on her mind, Dinah could see it. 

“Want me to run a bath for you?” At the immediate nod, Helena disappeared after giving her a quick forehead kiss. Receiving a thankful hum as a response. 

Soon enough the whole apartment smelled like lavender, and Dinah was lying comfortably in the hot, bubbly water. Leaning on the bathtub edge, Helena studied her face in the dimmed light. She was once again drinking in every detail for the millionth time in the relatively short time they had known each other, but she never got enough. Dinah opened her eyes and met Helena’s, smiling brightly and revealing her dimples. The faint blush sprinkled on Helena’s cheeks intensified at the sight. 

“Want me to wash your hair?” Helena asked. Dinah nodded. Her hair routine was fairly complicated, especially for her girlfriend who was the type to use dollar-store shampoo, yet it was said girlfriend who was determined to learn every single step in detail. It had become a routine really, whenever Dinah just needed to relax or was too lazy to wash her own hair, Helena was always happy to do it. So as gentle but strong hands massaged her scalp with shampoo, Dinah closed her eyes in sweet content while listening to the soft hums of melody that escaped her girlfriend’s lips. 

No matter how many times it happened, it never stopped being endearing to be wrapped in towels and then a sweet embrace. Dinah could only lean into the touch as Helena nuzzled into her shoulder and slowly painted circles with a finger on her stomach. She chuckled lightly, but it turned to coughs that immediately alerted Helena. 

“Alright, back to bed,” The tone was slightly strict yet she was still smiling as she smoothly swept Dinah up into her arms, carrying her into their bedroom. 

“I’ll make you some food.” Dinah gave a playful eye roll, Helena was really outdoing herself but she would be lying if she said she didn’t love it, if she said she didn’t love that giant goofball. And so as said goofball disappeared into the kitchen, a quiet atmosphere spread over the room. Dinah decided to take a moment and smell those beautiful flowers Helena most likely went out of her way to get, as expected their scent was amazing. 

Dinah already knew Helena grew up in Sicily, she also knew that besides the whole murdery, revenge stuff she learned the art of cooking, which wasn’t too earthshattering considering how Italians love their food. What never ceased to impress her though, was how extra she was, it certainly was nothing like how America prepared food. While Dinah often went for takeout or simple microwave dinners, Helena made most of her food herself and almost never held back. For her, making the food was just as important as eating it. As the Italian said herself,  _ You eat to taste the food and enjoy it, not get full. _

Helena returned later with a tray in her arms, manoeuvring carefully through the door to not drop anything. She waited patiently for Dinah to sit more upright so she could place the tray in front of her. If the woman hadn’t already outdone herself then this really took the cake for Dinah. When the word “food” was thrown on the table, she had expected something relatively simple, yet here she was staring down at a small, beautifully arranged salad, an equally sized portion of pasta with pesto, both tea and water and a napkin Helena had traced a little heart on. Somehow that brutal killer found a way to melt her heart every single day, today was definitely not an exception. She had to hold back an honest to god tear.

“Helena, when you said you’d make food I didn’t expect you to make a full course meal.” The singer tried to make her tone teasing, but it turned out more broken than she wanted. She was just met with a fond expression in return. 

“Since when did an Italian say they’d make food and whip up a tv-dinner?” Helena joked before pressing a kiss to Dinah’s forehead and getting up. At the sudden absence beside herself, Dinah gave a pout. It quickly disappeared though when Helena climbed into bed on the other side. 

To save the food from potentially spilling out, the two women avoided cuddling too close. This didn’t stop Dinah from resting her head on Helena’s shoulder, leading to a kind of awkward eating position, yet bringing her into a content headspace she couldn’t remember ever being in. 

The content headspace didn’t disappear for a while, it stayed. Even when the food was gone, even when Helena was gone for a brief moment to put the tray away, it stayed. In Dinah’s opinion, it might even have gotten stronger once the love of her life returned to bed, wrapping them both in a blanket and holding her ever so close to herself. She had never found it so easy to fall asleep in her life, wrapped in her girlfriend’s arms and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, it makes me so happy and drives me to write more! UwU


End file.
